<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Pretty Dresses by bluesyone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945143">Pretty Pretty Dresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyone/pseuds/bluesyone'>bluesyone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyone/pseuds/bluesyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian spends some time with his little sister Judy, specifically the more girly things like tea parties and dress up, and he gets a little into his role to give his little sister a playmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Pretty Dresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic I've written in the Judy Lightfoot series.  Basically after the film, Laurel and Colt manage to give birth to a baby girl named Judy, who's half elf and half centaur, or elftaur.  This fic focuses on specifically the relationship between Ian and Judy, and how Ian ends up handling the more girly things that his little sister likes to do.  It also shows that handling the girly things may be opening Ian up to a new experience that he did not expect he would enjoy, nor is he ready for others to know about.  Simply put, Ian is starting to like girly things such as makeup and stockings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late Friday afternoon when Ian came home.  Willowdale College is about an hour away, so he likes to visit every other weekend.  Especially when he doesn’t have that much homework.  This weekend could be a little bit of an exception, he has a report to write, and an exam on Wednesday.</p>
<p>As he opens the front door, he hears the familiar footsteps racing towards him.  It’s not Blazey this time.</p>
<p>“Ian!” the little three year old girl cheered, arms out as far as she could stretch them.</p>
<p>He happily knelt down and caught her in a big hug.  “Judy!”</p>
<p>Ian and Barley were not surprised when Laurel and Colt got married, but boy were they surprised when they found out their mother was pregnant with Colt’s child.  Funny enough, it wasn’t that the child was going to be half elf, half centaur that Ian and Barley had to prepare for.  It was that the child was going to be a girl.  Not long after that shocker, Ian had to share Barley’s bedroom, Ian’s old bedroom was turned into their little sister’s bedroom, and Judith was born.</p>
<p>It took some getting used to, the young adult brothers now having a little sister, now three and a half years old.  Especially for Ian.  Not only giving up his bedroom to become Barley’s new roommate (thank Alora for college dorms), but being a big brother in general.  Over time, as Judy grew from a baby to a preschooler, they got the hang of it.  Barley seemed to handle the more tomboy things, like rough housing, making mud pies, catching bugs, even playing Quests of Yore once Barley adjusted the rules to make the game easier for her.  While Ian…</p>
<p>“Are you here for the tea party?” Judy asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, uh,” Ian stood back up. “I have homework to do.  I wish I could…”</p>
<p>Judy’s glowing smile immediately fell to a frown, her elf ears flopped downward a little thanks to those extra ear muscles she got from the centaur side.</p>
<p>Ian felt terrible, but gave a little grin as he thought aloud, “But Iandelle may be available.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Judy hugged her big brother’s long spindly legs.</p>
<p>Ian patted the top of her brown haired head.  “Go to your room, she’ll see you in a minute.”</p>
<p>“Kay, brother!” Judy went running upstairs, slowing a bit so she can clop each hoof on the stairs.</p>
<p>Ian picked up his backpack and suitcase, took his staff and headed to his bedroom.  Well, his and Barley’s bedroom.  Ian opened the door and peeked his head inside first, seeing if Barley was there.  Nope, their bedroom was empty.  Barley must be working another job.  Let’s see if he can keep this one.</p>
<p>Ian had to step over some dirty laundry, trash and Quests of Yore toys to make it across the bedroom.  Barley’s mess sure has expanded since Ian was gone and Barley had their room to himself.  Thankfully, the part of their room that had Ian’s desk, bed and closet still had some clean floor left.  Wish he could do something about the musky smell though.</p>
<p>Ian placed his suitcase and backpack on his bed and his staff by his desk.  He opened up his closet doors.  Thankfully he got the closet while Barley made do with his clothes in a dresser.  Well, most of the closet, there were a few stacks of gaming and “questing” toys on the top shelf.</p>
<p>Squeezing past a wood dresser shoved into his closet, Ian dug deep behind some of the clothes hung up on hangars and grabbed an outfit he purposely hid as deep as he could.  It wasn’t that he was embarrassed, it’s just that he’d be embarrassed if anyone but Judy caught him in it.  After finally unhooking it from the hangar, Ian pulled out a pristine white costume dress, frilly with pastel bows and puffy cap sleeves.  Ian draped the dress on his bed before staring at it, giving a soft “this is ridiculous” shake of his head.  But he still had a grin on his face cause, well, it’s for Judy.</p>
<p>Ian got dressed into the pink frilly dress, fumbling a bit to reach the zipper in the back, but he managed to get it.  He sat down and pulled the dress up to his knees, then put on a pair of lacey white stockings that ran up to his mid thigh with matching pink ribbon and bows sewn on the hem.  Yeah it was silly, but he’ll take to the grave that he thinks he looks in them.</p>
<p>Once dressed and ready, Ian peeked his head out the bedroom door, looking both ways to see if the coast is clear.  No one in sight.  Hitching up the skirt a bit so he can walk better, without tripping on the hem that is, Ian crept his way upstairs, easing into a walk to his old bedroom, now Judy’s room.</p>
<p>The walls and floor remained untouched, but everything that reminded Ian of his old room was gone.  Where his bed once was instead had a little girl’s bed, well still pretty big since it had to fit her horse half, covered with sheets branded with the many princesses and queens from the Pretty Pretty Centaurs series.  Where his blue rug used to be was a heart shaped rug so pink he could be blinded by it.  His old closet was now overflowing with a mixture of toys, butterfly nets, foam play swords and other assorted play things.  The room also included a white wooden dresser, a plastic toy table with a little play tea set, and a small plastic play vanity.</p>
<p>Judy was already dressed as one of her favorite play dresses, complete with a matching plastic tiara.  She backed out of her closet, pulling one of her Pretty Pretty Centaur dolls out of a pile, letting the pile fall as she freed the dollie.  She turned to see Ian standing in the doorway, and her face glowed that cooling pink elf faces are known for when she smiled. “Princess Iandelle!”</p>
<p>Ian chuckled.  It’s just him in a dress, a boy elf in a dress.  But since Barley made up that nickname, it just stuck whenever Ian was in a dress.  “Hey Judy.  I heard I was invited to a tea party?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to play makeups first?” Judy asked.</p>
<p>Ian sighed, keeping up that smile, though the rest of his face fell.  He thought it was just going to be a quick play date, but makeovers?  But, how could he say no to that little face?  That little face that could throw a pretty big tantrum if she wanted to.</p>
<p>Ian tried to sit in the little plastic kid’s chair by the vanity, making sure to keep his legs together and his skirt covering so only his feet showed.  He may be a boy, but he still has to sit properly in a dress.  Judy opened up the small drawer in the plastic vanity, pushing away the fake plastic molded prop makeup for the real makeup Judy and Ian hide in the back.  Just blush and lipstick, nothing too fancy.  And if Ian helped apply them, nothing too messy.  Ian applied a thin layer of pink lipstick, subtle but complimented Judy’s blue elf skin perfectly.  He then added a thin layer of pink blush that gave her freckly cheeks a nice sparkle.  It was Judy’s turn, painting Ian’s cheeks in the same blush, and coating his lips in a soft blue that made his lips just a touch more darker.  He smiled, approving of Judy’s makeover.  Then, when Judy’s back was turned, quickly grabbed a paper towel and mirror to remove a whole lot of it so his makeup looked more like a subtle touch up than clown paint.</p>
<p>Judy returned from the toppled pile with an armful of accessories.  Ian sighed, preparing himself.  Judy picked out some clip on earrings and a pink bow hair clip for Ian, and a toy necklace for herself.  Ian clipped the earrings onto his long blue elf ears and helped Judy with clipping the bow to the side of his head.  At least the hair clip was small and nice.  The costume jewelry earrings, however, were gawdy, and didn’t match the outfit at all.</p>
<p>“And now we’re ready for the tea party,” Judy declared happily.</p>
<p>Ian exhaled.  “Oh.  Good.”</p>
<p>Judy sat down at the plastic kiddie table, the back legs of her horse half perched in a little plastic chair.  Ian chose to sit on the floor, his legs folded so he was sitting on his calves.  The skirt puffed up around the lower half of his body, making him look like a cupcake decorated with white and pink icing.  Judy placed her Pretty Pretty Centaur doll at the table, their third member to their tea party.</p>
<p>“Would you like some tea, Princess Iandelle?” Judy asked politely as she picked up the ceramic toy teapot.</p>
<p>Ian offered his little ceramic teacup.  “Why thank you, Princess Judy.”  He smiled politely.</p>
<p>Minutes passed as Ian and Judy shared their little tea date together.  Ian “sipped” on some calming tea and “nibbled” on some imaginary crumpets as they had some polite conversation.  Ian shared what he was learning in college and studying magic, mostly Judy nodded but didn’t understand the college stuff.  Judy told of her art projects and friends she made in daycare, or what antics she and Barley have been up to.  Ian would smile and politely ask a question or two when Judy had her Princess Idina doll speak.</p>
<p>As Ian was in the middle of a sip of tea, he heard a loud snap and a caught a quick flash out of the corner of his eye.  He quickly turned and caught sight of Barley’s janky smart phone ducking behind Judy’s bedroom door.</p>
<p>“BARLEY!!” Ian shot up to standing, but one step later, Ian planted face first onto the floor.</p>
<p>Barley was halfway down the hall, smart phone in hand, laughing loudly, as Ian burst through the door and came running down the hall.  Barley noticed Ian holding up the skirt a bit so he could run better, revealing those lacey white stockings underneath.  Quickly, Barley took another picture.</p>
<p>When Ian heard that loud snap, he nearly died a little inside.  “NO!!” he shouted as he tackled Barley to the ground.</p>
<p>The two brothers wrestled on the hardwood floor of the hallway.  Barley was trying to pin Ian down, while Ian was grabbing desperately for Barley’s phone.  In their struggle, Ian lost one of those costume earrings.</p>
<p>“Come on, Princess Iandelle,” Barley asked, putting Ian in a head lock and giving his head a noogie.  “Where’s your sense of humor?”</p>
<p>Ian struggled to grab the phone off the floor, just inches from his fingertips.  “Delete those pictures this instant!”</p>
<p>“Yay!  Barley’s home!” Judy came bolting out of her bedroom and leaped into the pile, thinking it was time to wrestle.  Barley was happy to play, letting Ian go and grabbing Judy by the waist, picking her up.  Man, Barley can be strong!</p>
<p>This was Ian’s chance.  He scrambled to grab the phone, but found it missing.  He did a double take back to Barley’s direction.  Shantar’s Talon, he must still have the phone!</p>
<p>“Kids!” Laurel called from downstairs.  “Dinner’s almost ready!”</p>
<p>Soon as Ian heard his mom’s voice, he caught the smell of dinner baking in the oven.  How long have Barley and mom been home?  How long have he and Judy been playing?</p>
<p>“Okay, kiddo,” Barley told Judy, leading her to  the bathroom.  “Time to wash up for dinner.”</p>
<p>“Aww,” Judy moaned.</p>
<p>Ian wiped the lipstick off his face with the back of his hand.  “And delete those photos, Barley!”</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Barley’s voice echoed through the hall.  “They are too good!”</p>
<p>Ian groaned as he stood up, adjusting his feet so he doesn’t step on the hem and rip his dress.  He made his way downstairs and headed to his and Barley’s bedroom to get changed back into his usual clothes.</p>
<p>Laurel was in the kitchen when she caught sight of Ian at the door.  “Will Princess Iandelle be joining us for dinner tonight?” she asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“Mom,” Ian groaned as he shut the bedroom door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like notes, cause I'm trying to work on a balancing act between Ian finding out what he likes about girly things, and the fact that he doesn't want anyone outside the family to know about it because he's afraid he'll get teased or bullied over it.  I'm trying to find a good balance because I don't want to offend people by making the story enjoyable and not, well, offensive.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>